


Kink Bingo: Finger Fucking

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sif - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Hate Fuck, Kinda, Kissing, Magic, Rough Fingering, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sifki - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanaheim, after battle, mentions of blowjob, slightly dom loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki wants to let of a little steam after a succesful battle. Sif wants the same.
Relationships: Loki/Lady Sif, Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel), The Trickster/The shield maiden
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Finger Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Finger Fucking
> 
> I feel like in times like this, we can always use a bit more smut...
> 
> many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

The feast was in full swing. A day after their return from glorious battle, the palace of Asgard was lit up in celebration of their princes and the small entourage who’d fought bravely and defeated the rogue group of Fire Giants set on causing pain and suffering in Vanaheim,

Well… they were mostly celebrating Thor. As always.

Loki took a swig of his spiced wine. He caught Lady Sif’s eyes and winked. She blushed and looked away. Loki chuckled. It was always the same.

Ignoring the ruckus around him, he thought back on the events of the evening before.

After battle at the outskirts of one of Vanaheim’s villages, the group had returned there, covered in grime and nursing their injuries - though nothing serious. Except for Loki, whose armor was still as polished as when they’d left and who hadn’t sustained as much as a scratch.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t fought. He had. He just kept a protective shield up around himself, so any physical attacks would just bounce off him. He knew people thought he wasn’t fighting, didn’t throw himself into battle as he was unharmed, but nothing could be further from the truth.

It didn’t bother him, though.

The group made their way to the town hall, where a hasty celebratory feast in their honor had been prepared. Of course, it was not nearly as grand as what would await them in Asgard, but it would do for now.

Loki didn’t feel hungry, not for food, at least. And those rural celebrations were always a good opportunity to get rid of pent up adrenaline.

He scanned the crowd, but none of the local men or women caught his interest. Ah well, it didn’t matter, did it?

One look at his battle companions was enough to confirm his suspicions. Thor and Volstagg were lost to a drinking competition with several local brutes. Fandral had the only two comely women present seated in his lap, one on each knee.

And then Sif caught his eye.

Loki smirked and motioned for her to follow him.

He stepped into the hallway, looking for a niche or something akin. He found it soon enough, a crevice where two barrels stood next to each other.

He heard steps behind him and turned around. There she was.

They’d done this many, many times, yet still, she had an air of reluctance about her. Loki knew she’d never accept her physical attraction to him, but he didn’t care. He had an idea, a plan that would ensure that she would warm his bed the following night as well, for it was always sweeter to have her in his chambers at the palace, a place that was completely and utterly **his** to remind her _who_ was giving her the pleasure she was seeking.

He turned around to face her.

“Lady Sif, so good of you to come,” he teased.

She didn’t look too pleased and grabbed his collar.

“Be quiet. You know why we’re here,” she hissed before pressing her lips to his. She tried to dominate the kiss and he let her, but then he drew back.

“My, my, always so fierce, in battle as in… other places,” he said mockingly.

She shot him a dark stare and grabbed for his breeches, but he stopped her with a quick motion of his hand.

“Ah, ah, not so fast. Come here, my lady.”

He pulled her close while pushing her hand away, catching her wrist and bringing it behind her back. They were kissing again, this time him in charge, his tongue conquering her mouth. She moaned softly, as he knew against her will, which made him smirk into the fierce kiss.

Loki managed to crowd her against the barrels. He brought his hands down to her ass and before she could protest, he had lifted her up onto one of them, standing between her spread legs. The barrel was a tad too high, but it didn’t matter for Loki had other plans tonight with the lady. He wouldn’t fuck her. No, that was to follow another day.

She was oblivious to his thoughts, of course, and continued kissing him wildly with a passion that could only result from the strongest emotions. Loki knew it wasn’t love; so, it had to be hate. He didn’t care. The shield maiden was a welcome distraction and a lovely, tight sheath for his cock on occasions, nothing more.

He fumbled with the leather breeches she wore underneath her short skirt, but the material was obstinate and with a growl, he flicked his fingers and her trousers disappeared. She gasped into his mouth. He’d let her undergarments disappear as well, so she was now sitting with her bare, shapely ass on the barrel.

“Loki! Someone could see!” she managed to hiss, but he only laughed.

“Let them. Let them see how you writhe under me, how I give you pleasure like no other. Oh, do you not want that, my Lady? Well, then you must trust in my magical skills to keep us hidden from prying eyes,” he mumbled against her jaw that he was peppering with kisses and nibbles.

He’d placed an illusion around them, so nobody was able to see what went on in that little crevice where the two barrels were stowed. Further, he’d put up a little spell around them to prevent anyone feeling the desire to come near the place.

Sif moaned when he softly bit her neck. One of his hands was pressed against her back, still holding on to her wrist while the other made its way up the inside of her thigh.

When Loki touched her already wet core, she moaned again, louder this time. Loki bit down on her collar and she gasped.

“Not so loud, I’ve shielded us from prying eyes, but someone could hear. You have to be a bit more quiet, dearest shield maiden, or someone will hear your lustful noises,” he scolded her, lapping at the spot that he’d bitten.

Sif pulled her hand free from his grasp and grabbed his face between her hands.

“Then hurry!” she growled, pulling him in for another kiss.

Loki responded with a chuckle into her mouth as his fingers finally found her core again. He was teasing her lower lips, not touching where he knew she longed to be touched but playing with her labia, his fingers dancing through her wetness. Sif’s breath was going faster, and she bucked her hips, trying to get his fingers where she wanted them. Loki tutted at her.

“So impatient! Tell me what you want, fierce Lady Sif,” he challenged her.

She shot him an angry glare, but then threw her head back with a long moan when one of his fingers finally entered her tightness.

“Loki! This! This is what I want!” she whispered breathlessly.

He pulled his finger from her just to plunge it back in, still not touching her clit.

“A finger? That’s all you want, Milady?” he replied, mock serious.

She groaned.

“More. Not just one, more!”

Loki chuckled and complied, roughly shoving two fingers into her. She gasped, but he continued to fuck her with them quickly, the wet, squelching sounds her core made so incredibly dirty and arousing. He crooked his fingers a bit and she yelped before rocking her hips against him. Apparently, he’d found her special spot.

“My lady, you are so wet for me! Who would have thought you had such an affinity for the Trickster, the Dark Prince, the Liesmith? I wonder… I wonder if you can take another? What do you say? A third finger shoved into your tight little cunt?” Loki whispered close to her ear and she whimpered.

He loved those moments, when he had her at his mercy, the fierce shield maiden reduced to a whimpering, wanton woman in the throes of passion. Passion which _he_ was responsible for.

“Oh, Loki! Please… ah!”

Her begging was shortened when he added another finger and was now fucking her with three long, agile digits. She was a picture of lust, her head thrown back, eyes closed, legs spread wide, her skirt hiked up, her glistening, swollen cunt on display, his fingers sinking into her again and again.

“Will you come for me, precious shield maiden? Will you? Or is this not enough? Do you need more of me?” he asked, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

“Yes, please, Loki, please, I need, I need…. Ah! More!” she begged.

“Your wish will be granted,” he whispered and finally brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing in tight circles while still delving three fingers into her tight sheath.

Sif came almost at once, with a low groan in the back of her throat, a sound so feral and animalistic that Loki could never believe it was Sif who made it, no matter how many times he’d heard it already.

He kept fingering her through her orgasm before withdrawing his hand. As she looked at him through hooded eyes, he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

She was panting, sitting up slowly, trying to calm down.

“You haven’t…” she trailed off, looking pointedly at the bulge in his crotch.

“No, I haven’t. What are you going to do about it?” he asked teasingly.

It was always glorious to have Sif on her knees, his cock stuffing her mouth and throat, gagging on his length with tears in her eyes.

Loki’s daydreams at the Asgardian feast came to an abrupt end when Thor, who was seated next to him, broke out in loud, annoying laughter. Loki had had enough. He hadn’t fucked Sif the day before, at least not her cunt and he wanted her now. He cast an illusion over his straining hardness and got up from the table, sending Sif another look.

He knew she would follow in a few minutes, so her hurried to his chambers. He couldn’t wait to begin.


End file.
